Pepper
Pepper is the Sole Survivor of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. She originally competed in Survivor: Vanuatu and Survivor: All-Stars. Starting the season in the strong Ambrym tribe, Pepper's social game was very on point by creating a majority alliance and having a tight side alliance with Andy. However, at merge Pepper's social game made her a target and got blindsided by a idol play, played by Molly. In All-Stars, Pepper played a strong social game like she did last season by siding with Felicia. During the swap, Pepper made several alliances which later backfired because she was seen as shady and overplaying. As a result she got voted out by the whole tribe. In Heroes vs. Villains, Pepper started strong in the Heroes tribe by having a tight alliance with Jakey and Dean. She was very honest at the start, almost exposing her alliances and using it as a advantage to make new allies. She was on the bottom for a long time once Dean was blindsided. She made strategic moves to keep herself and Jakey in the game. At the merge she played a idol which negated five votes against her. She continued playing the underdog role, voting in the minority and not backstabbing her allies, making her appreciated by the jury. At the final tribal council, she showed everyone what game she played and made people wanna vote for her, resulting in her winning the game in a 7-2 vote. Survivor: Vanuatu Name: Tribe: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words to Describe You: If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? Reason for Being on Survivor: Why You Think You Will Be the Sole Survivor: Voting History Survivor: All-Stars Name: Pepper Tribe Designation: Brooklyn Player she respects the most: Sandy <3. Such an iconic goddess!! Player she respects the least: James Previous Finishes: 8th! Favorite Past Moment: Joking the whole night w/ Andy, Sandy & Ron. Why Did You Come Back?: Just to do this again, it's so much fun. I hope I get far again. Voting History Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Name: Pepper Tribe Designation: Heroes Player she respects the most: Sandy, Chloe, Felicia, Robin, Harry. Those are all amazing if you ask me and they deserve to be respected so so so much. Player she respects the least: Last time I said James, I think. He did played great in Revival so I'm gonna go with Oscar because the way he acted to me in All-Stars was kinda... yeah. Previous Finishes: 8th and yeah, 15th. Seeking for redemption, people!!! Favorite Past Moment: Must be the amazing moments in Vanuatu with the alliance of me, Sandy, Andy and Ron. We had a BLAST. Why Did You Come Back?: To redeem myself. I'm so unhappy with my placements and I do believe I deserve this third chance. I know what mistakes I made and hopefully I can make them right this time. Voting History Trivia * None of the original Ambrym tribe members got voted out normally. Jody got medevacued, Pepper and Andy both got idoled out, Ron got sent to the jury by only 1 vote before FTC and Sandy won the season. * Pepper is the first girl to win a returnee season. * Pepper is the first person to win on her third try, having played two seasons before. * She is one of the few people who has been on the jury, went pre-merge and won the season but the first person to do so in that order. * was one of the 60 ballot members in Survivor: War of Worlds. ** She was one of the 30 to have failed to make the cast. ** Due to her not making the cast, Pepper stated she would never play the game again. * Pepper is currently the least-perfect game female Sole Survivor in the series, with 7 votes against her and receiving 7 out of 9 jury votes.